Shufflin'
by thisisaplatypus
Summary: "Y no vuelvas a dejar a Sherlock haciendo el shuffle en la ducha, bajo ningún concepto."


**N/A:** PARTY ROCK IS IN DA HOOOUSE TONIIIGHT! (8)

Ultimamente ando con la fiebre de LMFAO (como grupo no se si merecera mucho la pena, pero para pasarselo bien no esta mal xd) y bueno, digamos que este coso surgió de... una mezcla de experiencias personales xd. Siento el OOC y tal, hay veces en las que no sé cómo ubicar a Sherlock en determinadas situaciones xd. Y bueno, dicho esto, espero que os guste! ^^

Por cierto, el shuffle es esto, basicamente: .com/watch?v=6emy-3hut1M&feature=related asi que cuando lo veais por ahi... ya sabreis a que me refiero xd.

* * *

><p>-Qué es eso –pregunta de forma brusca y alarmada al cabo de media hora, tras haber resistido la tentación de caer de bruces contra el suelo ante su agresiva convulsión.<p>

-¿Perdón? –responde como puede cuando acaba de pegarle un mordisco a su sandwich con la boca medio llena, un poco más y se olvida de que hay alguien más en ese salón.

-Sí, eso. Ese desagradable zumbido. Ese ruido repetitivo y constante –señala mientras se incorpora lentamente sobre su sillón, señalando de forma indiscriminada hacia el portátil-. ¿Qué es esa porquería que tienes metida en el ordenador, John?

-¡Ah! ¿Esto? –sube el volumen sin poder reprimir una sonrisa burlesca al ver cómo su compañero se estremece ante el sonido, le gusta dar a Sherlock donde más duele- Me lo ha pasado Harry. Se llama Party Rock Anthem o algo así, de LMFAO –explica, cruzándose de brazos-. Dice que se ha aprendido un paso "supercomplicado" y nos está desafiando a hacerlo igual o mejor que ella. Y yo lo estoy viendo.

-¿Desafiando? –murmura, acercándose peligrosamente a John.

-A decir verdad, la canción no está mal. Es bastante animada.

-¿Cuál es ese paso _supernosequé_?

-Se llama _shuffle_, vas como caminando y–

-¿Tu hermana me ha desafiado a caminar como un estúpido? –interrumpe suscitado, observando el paso en la pantalla del ordenador. Ese tono de indignación que Sherlock suele acompañar junto a ciertas preguntas hace a John se le baje toda la sangre. Le entra una angustia irreprimible y muchas ganas de rezar-. ¿Va a creerse mejor por eso?

-¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa? –John arquea una ceja, mirándole extrañado. En su voz se podía notar el pánico y la inseguridad.

-Esto es la guerra, John. La guerra.

-Por dios, Sherlock. No irás a–

-Me ha sacado de mi palacio mental con esa horrible melodía solo para ponerme a prueba. Para intentar ridiculizarme alegando que no voy a ser capaz de quedarme por encima de ella. Es intolerable.

-Bueno, a mí también me ha puesto "a prueba" como tú dices y no por eso voy a entrar en el trapo.

-Ay, de verdad. ¿Pero cómo puedes vivir así, John? Sin sueños, sin esperanza, sin aspiraciones –numera, con una forzada mueca de disgusto en sus labios que John se toma totalmente en broma-. Tiene que ser terriblemente aburrido.

-¿Porque todos mis sueños, esperanza y aspiraciones las tengo justo delante de mis narices? –la sonrisa de John se agranda inconscientemente ante el inevitable nerviosismo mal disimulado de Sherlock, que se rasca la nuca agitado- Además, ¿desde cuándo haces caso a lo que te dice tu cuñada? Venga ya.

-Vale, pues quédate ahí, sentado. Ríndete como un mal perdedor. Pero yo estoy en el bando de los ganadores. De los grandes campeones.

-Dios santo –murmura John, masajeándose las sienes con desesperación.

-Enséñame ese video, esto va a ser muy divertido. Oh John, si Hércules existiera se consumiría en la honda envidia.

John entierra su rostro entre sus manos, suspirando resignado. Por alguna razón tiene la sensación de que todo ese embrollo en el que se han metido Harriet y Sherlock va a acabar mucho peor de lo que el propio John se imagina.

* * *

><p>Lleva ya una semana.<p>

-Mira. Mira, John. ¡Mírame!

Una puñetera semana intentando superar a la perfección –fracasando en su reiterado intento, por cierto- a base de sus torpes movimientos y sus amagos por acabar rodando por el suelo con algún hueso fracturado u otro tipo de desgracia que solo acabará dando más trabajo a John. De todos modos resulta divertido. Muy divertido, sobre todo para John, que se está replanteando preparar unas palomitas para acompañar semejante escena. Es simplemente que, bueno, ver a un detective de la talla de Sherlock Holmes frustrándose ante la evidencia de que lo suyo no da ningún resultado es un espectáculo digno de ver para quienes realmente le conocen. El doctor está por grabarlo y enseñárselo a Lestrade, sus caras serían inimaginables.

-¿Me estás viendo?

-Sí, pareces un cojo poseído por el diablo. En serio, para –susurra, aclarándose la voz continuamente.

Y, en realidad, todo este panorama no le acaba de desagradar. Es entrar al salón y oír la pegadiza y animada melodía a ritmo de _Party Rock Anthem_, que le hace sentir como si estuviera en su propia fiesta. En cualquier momento cree que va a subirse sobre la mesa y a bailar, y toda esa euforia por pasárselo bien es bienvenida. No puede evitar caminar por su casa sin antes contonearse un poco siguiendo la canción.

-¿Así es como las personas ordinarias –comienza a preguntar, bailando con más euforia- identifican a los cojos infernales? Vamos, hombre.

John se muerde el labio, el esfuerzo por no romper a llorar a carcajadas sobre el sofá es casi comparable al de Sherlock por aprender a hacer el _shuffle_- Sherlock, haz el favor de parar. A este paso te vas a romper la crisma y yo _paso _de ocuparme de ti porque te pones insoportable y no hay dios que te aguante.

-Oh, gracias, John. La devoción y el afecto que muestras hacia, hipotéticamente, tu compañero sentimental son conmovedores –recita casi cantando, rebosando ironía en cada palabra.

-¿Hipotéticamente? ¿Perdón? –pregunta, claramente irritado- Llevas una semana delante de ese cacharro, una semana. ¿Cuándo te has pasado más de media hora delante de un ordenador? –hace un gesto con la mano a Sherlock, que está a punto de decir algo-. Y hay días que ni siquiera te metes en la cama solo por aprender ese estúpido movimiento. Una semana –repite, intensificando cada palabra- en la que, para ti, no ha existido nada que se merezca estar a tu altura salvo el hecho de quedar como un rey por encima de una gilipollez que te ha propuesto mi hermana. Pero claro, es obvio que estoy hablando con Sherlock Holmes, no sé de qué me estoy quejando. El orgullo se presupone y preguntarte sería una tontería. Haz lo que quieras.

-John.

-No, en serio. Haz lo que quieras –espeta de nuevo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que me suplicaste de todas las maneras habidas y por haber que no nos volviésemos a acostar.

-No, no te supliqué nada de eso, y lo sabes. Te supliqué que no nos volviésemos a acostar _mientras _no pudieses dejar de hacer ese horrible paso porque era demasiado incómodo intentar hacer algo contigo en la cama mientras tú estabas bailando.

-¿Sabes por qué estás tan necesitado, John? Porque no bailas –responde, sin esperar una contestación de su compañero-, y el baile estimula las endorfinas, que son las mismas que nuestros cuerpos segregan cuando tenemos un orgasmo. Tú llevas una semana sin suplir esa necesidad a la que tu cuerpo está acostumbrado, por eso estás tan susceptible.

-Deja de hacerte el listillo.

-Además, no creo que sea tan importante. Yo estoy bien.

-¿Que no es tan importante? –se levanta del sofá, acercándose a Sherlock, su tono de voz se eleva por momentos- ¿Que no es _tan _importante? Todavía recuerdo ese fin de semana en el que cogí una gripe del demonio y no dejabas de lanzarme con toda esa sutileza propia de ti que te estabas muriendo por dentro debido a esa _función vital_ que constaba de _perpetuar la especie_ pero, claro, con _protección, tú ya me entiendes, John_.

-No lo dije así. Qué imitación tan pésima.

-No, creo que fue peor, pero para el caso… –se da la vuelta, medio airado, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras tras dar varios resoplidos. John Watson ya no tiene un buen día.

-Te has enfadado, ¿verdad?

-No voy a contestar tus redundantes preguntas –rápidamente coge su abrigo, colocándose con una velocidad casi impropia de él.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A dar una vuelta, estoy harto de todo esto. Necesito tomar un poco de aire.

John tarda poco en abandonar la estancia, dejando un salón abrumado por la tensión y las malas vibras que John va desprendiendo y a un Sherlock que se encoge de hombros como señal de desquitarse todo rastro de culpabilidad, frunciendo sus labios y volviendo a su ardua tarea de dejar de parecer un payaso o algo parecido, convencido de que es el rey de la pista.

* * *

><p>-Muy bien –gesticula lentamente, bailando un poco más aquel paraguas en su mano derecha para acabar sentándose en ese frío e incómodo asiento de la sala de espera, a expensas de una respuesta coherente que explicase toda esa situación surrealista e inconcebible- ¿Qué ha pasado?<p>

-Pues… eso. Ya sabes.

-No, no lo sé –suspira, con aburrimiento-. John, en serio. Qué ha pasado –repite.

Suspira, carraspeando y preparándose para contar toda esa historia sin sentido ninguno- Digamos que… tu hermano y mi hermana –relata dubitativamente, con desgana- se picaron por un estúpido baile que se llama _shuffle_ y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes –se rasca la nuca ante la incriminatoria mirada de su cuñado, el doctor admite para sus adentros que en parte ha sido culpa suya por no vigilar de cerca a Sherlock sabiendo lo irremediablemente torpe que es para estas cosas-. Se tropezó y… _pum_.

-_Pum_.

-Sí, _pum_ –suelta una carcajada nerviosa, tragando saliva con esfuerzo.

-¿Dónde?

-En la ducha –contesta, mirando el aburrido y monótono baldosín del hospital. La verdad es que esta es una situación surrealista como pocas, desde el principio lo ha sido.

-¿Y qué demonios hacía bailando en la ducha? –Mycroft cierra los ojos dando un largo resoplido, masajeándose con su mano izquierda el tabique nasal.

-A mí no me lo preguntes. Pregúntaselo a él. Aunque ya sabes cómo es tu hermano.

-¿Y tú dónde estabas en ese momento? –John se sobrecoge en su silla, esa suspicaz mirada hace que, inexplicablemente, se le revuelvan todas sus entrañas.

-Habíamos tenido una riña porque… bah, eso es otra cosa, el caso es que yo me había ido a dar una vuelta y supongo que al rato fue a darse una ducha –la expresión de Mycroft sigue retorciéndole los nervios-. Eh, eh, a mí no me eches la culpa. Vale, admito que si hubiera estado ahí las cosas hubieran salido de otra manera, pero la culpa es de Sherlock. Solo a él se le ocurre ponerse a bailar en ese sitio.

-En fin. ¿Qué tiene?

-Afortunadamente solo se ha roto dos huesos del pie; el escafoides y el calcáneo.

-¿Afortunadamente?

-Después de la hostia que se ha pegado lo raro es que no haya acabado peor. Dios, qué susto me pegó, de verdad –susurra, meneando la cabeza-. Además, aquí el mal trago se lo va a llevar un servidor, a no ser que quieras hacer de niñera.

-No, a ti se te da mejor hacer ese trabajo. Sobre todo si se trata de mi hermano –John le dirige una mirada de irritación ante la socarrona sonrisa de su cuñado, arrugando los labios en un vano intento por no mostrarse demasiado entusiasmado con la idea. Porque, de verdad, el doble sentido que tiene toda esa conversación le pone los pelos de punta-. Por cierto, no vuelvas a dejar que tu ninfomanía acabe por sulfurarte de esa manera, no queremos que la próxima vez ocurra algo peor, ¿verdad? –y tras soltar eso con todo el desparpajo del mundo, se levanta y se da la vuelta con una naturalidad casi inverosímil- Voy a ver a Sherlock. Hasta luego, John. Y bajo ningún concepto no vuelvas a dejar a Sherlock haciendo el _shuffle_ en la ducha.

Y deja a un John anonadado y demasiado alterado, que no vuelve a musitar palabra en todo lo que queda de noche.

* * *

><p>-Pero qué he hecho yo para merecer esto –John se ahorra la contestación, siguiendo en su ensimismada tarea de leer el periódico mientras ignora las pesadumbres de su compañero-. Solo era una cuestión de superación, de amor propio. Que injusto es esta vida tan vana y tan vacía.<p>

-Da gracias a que alguien te sigue queriendo ahí arriba y no ha dejado que te rompas el resto del cuerpo. Porque, en serio, tenías todas las papeletas.

-Nah, el que ha pasado toda la noche en vela, rezando y dando gracias a su amigo imaginario eres tú. Tendría que haber visto la cara que pusiste cuando te enteraste de esto, habría sido todo un poema –alardea sin reprimir su famosa sonrisa triunfal, mientras observaba la indignada expresión de John mirándole con ese resentimiento que le hacía sacar más de una carcajada.

-Te lo tienes bien merecido, ¿eh? Pero bien merecido.

-Qué querido me siento en esta casa –intenta incorporarse, ignorando el peso de su pierna recubierto por el yeso, que opone todo ánimo de cooperación-. ¿John?

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Me ayudas a levantarme?

El doctor rebufa con exasperación, dejando el periódico a un lado mientras cuenta hasta diez y se pregunta a sí mismo si toda esa paciencia que le ha dotado dios sigue siendo algo propio de un ser humano. Se acerca hacia su compañero encorvado y con desgana, agarrándole de la mano que este le tiende. Cuando hacen contacto, nota como una fuerza le atrae sorpresivamente hacia delante, tumbándole sobre el lisiado detective que le recibe con los brazos abiertos. Inmediatamente después, nota unos labios que le dan la bienvenida de forma efusiva, cálidos, que se abren sobre los suyos dejando que su lengua haga el resto. Tan rápidamente, tan torpemente. Como la primera vez. John no puede evitar reprimir una sonrisa cuando vuelve a tener esa sensación vagando por su estómago, esa sensación de que todo vuelve a estar bien, de que se puede considerar la persona más feliz del mundo sin ningún reparo. De que puede respirar tranquilo.

De que Sherlock Holmes es suyo y solo suyo.

Cuando se separan, John suelta una pequeña carcajada- Te recuerdo que esos arrebatos de cursilería son propios de los humanos ordinarios y estúpidos como yo. Te estás dejando a la altura del betún, Sherlock.

-De vez en cuando está bien darse un respiro. Además, ¿no te quejabas de que te tenía un poco –baja sus manos con suavidad y sutileza por la espalda del doctor, hasta encontrar la curvatura de sus nalgas descuidado?

-Pero qué tonto eres –da un suave beso sobre los labios del detective, incorporándose sobre él-. No lo digas como si yo fuese el único aquí que tiene ganas.

Sherlock se encoge de hombros- Por cierto, mientras estaba aprendiendo el _shuffle_ ese vi un video en YouTube de un baile de lo más curioso y estimulante. ¿Qué te parece si…?

-Ah, no. Ni hablar –le interrumpe John, negando con la cabeza-. No más bailes, que no quieroacabar como tú.

-Oh, vamos, pero si es muy sencillo. Incluso para ti.

John le observa con un fingido deprecio- Muy bien, listillo. ¿Cómo se llama?

-_Reggaeton_.

* * *

><p>Quede constancia de que no me gusta el reggaeton. ODIO el reggaeton, pero siendo realistas... es un baile muy sensual y erótico xd.<p>

Bueno, reviews y esas cosas, por favor? ^^

Ps.: NUNCA intenteis bailar el shuffle en la ducha. NUNCA xdd.


End file.
